Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect (Arc)
|english = |season = 2 |arc number = 12 |chapters = Chapter 113-? |gallery = :Category:Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Arc (Images) |prev = Mak Sapyeong |next = }} Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect is the third story arc of the second season and the twelfth story arc of Gosu (The Master). Plot Summary With the recent incident passing, everything seemingly returns to normal and everyone goes to do their own things. Meanwhile, while on his search for the old man that had brought him up, Soh Jinhong suddenly spotted the very man himself. Confronting the old man, Jinhong killed his new "puppet" being poisoned in return and injured the old man before falling unconscious. The two remaining Heavenly Kings, Hwan Sa and Hyeol Bi, discussed Mak Sapyeong's demise at Gang Ryong's hands and about heralding the revival of the Heavenly Destruction Sect through the elimination of Ryong and the Baekma Valley. Meanwhile, the Baekma Valley received the offer from the Murim Alliance of an alliance to which they accepted. After receiving news that the valley accepted their offer, the higher ups of the Murim Alliance discussed the elimination of the remnants of the Heavenly Destruction Sect. Just then Hwan Sa paid the Murim High Lord a visit and revealed that he knew the alliance were planning to betray them. The meeting went sour quickly and ended with the High Lord denouncing Hwan Sa and the latter promising consequences. In response to the Murim Alliance's betrayal, Hyeol Bi unleashed the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge who proceeded to decimate its main factions and their leaders while he attacked the alliance's headquarters and slaughtered the High Lord and his subordinates. At the Sage Forest, Goo Hwi tended to his daughter before seeing Jin Garyeong off and then discussed with Yongbi about his annoyance that people in the murim had poisoned his daughter. Jin Garyeong regrouped with her men and after learning of the Murim Alliance's fall, proceeded to organize her forces in response. Later at the Baekma Valley, Four of the Seven Slayers assault the valley only to find no one present. A trap set by the valley members caused a series of explosions to bury the slayers with rubble however all four survived in the end. Later, Nameless goes after Ryong against Hwan Sa's orders with Ze Wungang chasing after him to stop him. After failing to convince Nameless to withdraw, Ze Wungang prepared to face off against his colleague when Ryong intervened causing Wungang to turn his attention towards Ryong. The battle eventually ended with Wungang's death and Nameless's defeat. Getting the information he needed from Nameless, Ryong left but soon passed out from his grievous injuries and passed out. Luckily, Heuk Lan brought him to her headquarters and nursed him back to health. Gang Ryong later returned to the tavern and informed Chohyang and Yerin that he'd be leaving again. Meanwhile angered over the loss of the slayers, Hyeol Bi had the Pro-Heavenly Destruction Alliance assault Yellow Dragon Mountain to eliminate Ryong. The Baekma Valley, Pungjin Sect, and the remnants of the Murim Alliance gathered to oppose them but Hong Ye-Mong arrived in time and prevented a clash between them and ordered the alliance to withdraw. Elsewhere, Goo Hwi and Yongbi paid the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect a visit and they came to an agreement that the war would be decided with a duel between champions. After the participants were chosen, they traveled to the Sky Gorge Mountain to face off with their opponents. Soh Jinhong battled Jin Yurim, Jin Garyeong fought Du Chun, and Doh Gyeom clashed with Yeop Pae. The elders of the Sage Forest Goo Hwi and Yongbi were meant to fight Hyeol Bi but Gang Ryong showed up and fought the Black Dragon King in their place. At first, Ryong overwhelmed and killed Hyeol Bi but he came back to life using a terrifying technique that also powered him up. With his new powers, Hyeol Bi dealt grievous injuries to Ryong but before he could finish off the young man, the River Dragon Armour came out of hiding and saved his life, also revealing Hwan Sa as a traitor. Meanwhile, Goo Hwi, Yongbi, and Ilgak attempted to infiltrate the Sky Gorge Mountain but Yongbi accidentally tipped off Hwan Sa to their presence. After clearing the traps, the elderly trio were confronted by an old foe, Okcheonbi. As the River Dragon Armour fended Hyeol Bi off, Heuk Lan showed up and attempted to evacuate Ryong. With that proving to be troublesome, Woobok also arrived and battled with Hyeol Bi. Notes & Trivia * This is currently the longest story arc of the series. Navigation Category:Arcs